Carlisle & Esme First Time - One Shot
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Carlisle & Esme's first night together.. a little graphic, but not bad.. tried to keep it romantic :)


**One Shot **

Carlisle and Esme strolled hand in hand back to his home that he now referred to as their home together. A light fog that had decorated the atmosphere earlier had lifted and stars were trying to make themselves known in the dark sky.

They made their way to the front door, and Carlisle held it open, admiring Esme as she walked inside, draping the shawl she was wearing over one of the hooks that hung next to the doorway.

Right away, she noticed Edward wasn't home. She was still getting used to her senses, but they were so bold, that it was impossible not to be aware of them.

"Where is Edward?" Esme asked.

Carlisle shrugged, "He didn't say anything about leaving. Hunting maybe."

They made their way past a small coffee table, and a note in Edward's handwriting sat perfectly centered. It was short and simple, reading: _Carlisle/Esme, I will be back in a few days. Visiting some of our friends from Canada. They say their choice of food their is more abundant. Plus, a little vacation would not hurt. Enjoy each other's company. I will be back on Monday. Edward._

Though she greatly enjoyed Edward's company, Esme was overly eager to enjoy some time alone with Carlisle. They hadn't been given the privelage much, and she secretly hoped they could take advantage of the situation.

Carlisle turned on some lights in the dark house and made his way to their room in order to change his clothes. He noticed as he walked that he had tracked some mud through the house, though didn't feel like taking the time to clean it at the moment.

Esme looked down, and was about to go get some cleaning supplies, but he stopped her. "Don't feel like it's your duty to clean up after me, Esme," Carlisle told her with a smile, "I'll get it after we get settled."

Although this was no shock, she still felt surprised that a man in this world didn't expect a woman to clean up after him. She regretted the feeling, knowing Carlisle wasn't like every other in the world. He was a gentleman in every sense of the word, and she found herself wondering what she did to deserve him.

Esme was getting used to the idea that Carlisle considered the house to be hers, and so she made herself comfortable on the edge of the bed and began to remove her shoes, while he turned the lights on and loosened his tie.

"Thank you for the walk," she said with a warm smile.

Carlisle walked by and bent down to give her a kiss, "Thank you." He made his way to the closet and put his shoes away, followed by the jacket he had been wearing.

Esme looked at him in the dim lighting, thinking over and over again how handsome he really was. She thought of herself to be unworthy, though he had told her hundreds of times before how beautiful she was.

Carlisle joined Esme on the edge of the bed, and was surprised by her unlikely aggression to take the lead and kiss him. When she sensed his momentary feeling of shock, she pulled back and apologized, "I'm sorry."

Carlisle touched the side of her face, "I'm not," he kissed her again and Esme closed her eyes, lost in the moment. She felt her back lay softly against the bedspread, as she continued to kiss Carlisle. As nervous as she had suddenly become, she hoped he would not stop what he was doing. She had envisioned what it would be like to take this step together, and living in the current moment was far beyond her greatest imagination.

Esme snapped back to reality when Carlisle stopped, leaning on his forearm, still lingering above her. "I apologize, Esme," he said, taking a breath.

She smiled up at him, "You," she hesitated, "You can continue."

"I don't want you to feel rushed, or think it was my intention to get you alone like this," he said, "Because it wasn't."

Esme sat up a few inches or so, propping herself up on her elbows. She looked at him in the eyes, "I don't feel that way, Carlisle. I trust you."

Carlisle studied her expression. He wanted to be sure she was being truthful and not trying to simply make him happy.

Esme could see that he was overly concerned about her feelings, which she greatly appreciated and was one of the many reasons why she loved him. She knew she needed to make him understand that she was ready to take this next step in their relationship. Esme pulled his face to hers and kissed him with an enthusiastic passion.

Carlisle guided her backwards so they were more comfortably positioned at the head of the bed. Esme's head sunk comfortably into one of the pillows, that they had only used sparingly if they had decided to pass the time laying in each other's arms.

Esme could tell he was trying to be a gentleman, remaining on his hands and knees above her, but not making the next move. She knew he wanted to be certain that she was ready for what both of them had been thinking about heavily for weeks, or longer.

"It's fine, Carlisle," she told him, touching his face.

"I just want to be certain that you'll be okay with this," he said with sincerity.

She nodded, "I'm more than okay with it." She reached up to the top of his shirt and undid the first button, followed by the next two.

Carlisle removed the tie he had been wearing all day and tossed it to the side while Esme undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt until his well defined chest and torso were visible. He leaned his face down, kissing her softly at first and finding the tie on the back of the dress she was wearing.

Esme couldn't help but let out a sigh as the ribbon loosened, leaving Carlisle's hand on her bare back. The dress slipped off her shoulders, and he gave her enough space to get completely out of it.

She hesitated, not because she had second thoughts, but because of the insecurities that still lingered on her mind as a result from her previous relationship with Charles. It was something she'd hope would fade over time, but the thought of Carlisle possibly disapproving of her body in it's most sensitive form caused her a moment of anxiety.

"Esme," Carlisle said, noticing her hesitation, "We can stop right now."

She shook her head, "No. It's not that," she looked at him, "I'm just a little... selfconscious."

"Selfconscious?"

"About the way I look," she admitted shyly.

He smiled, "Is that your only concern?"

She nodded, letting his smile become instantly contagious and letting one take over her face.

Carlisle kissed her reassuringly, "Esme, I'm not worthy of you. You're beautiful. Please don't let that be a concern for you, ever."

His words were genuine, and Esme knew he would not lie. She felt comfortable in his hands, and the kindness of his eyes was overly apparent. She let the dress slide down her body, and allowed him to help in pulling it the rest of the way off.

Carlisle climbed on top of her, working at the button on the top of his pants, and tossing his button down shirt to the floor. He got up momentarily to place Esme's dress neatly on a little table in the corner of the room, before rejoining her under the covers.

For a few seconds the two of them just laid there, before Carlisle brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face, "Tell me if you'd like me to stop," he told her.

She nodded with another reassuring smile, "Okay."

Carlisle kissed her, and Esme found her hands resting on his chest, before wrapping around him to hold onto him as tightly as possible. The butterflies she had been feeling in the pit of her stomach since the two of them walked into the empty house had become completely overwhelming in the best of ways. She felt his knee nudge hers to the side slightly and just after, she felt him inside of her.

Both of them let out a brief, approving moan, and he opened his eyes to read her expression, "You okay?"

"Mm-hmm," she said. When he didn't move, she opened her eyes to look at him, "I'm okay."

When she smiled, Carlisle continued with a slow consistency. Esme held on tightly to his shoulders, wanting to let out every noise that her body was urged to make. Her natural shyness caused her to hold back at first, but she was eventually unable to do so. She found herself letting out sigh after sigh before locking the backs of her ankles around his, causing him to let out his own mixture of approving noises.

Every so often, Carlisle brought his mouth back to hers, and Esme kissed him with a passion that made him almost unable to control himself. He ran his lips down her neck with a controlled aggression that made her grip him tighter.

Esme found her hands placed on the sides of Carlisle's hips, working in unison as he thrusted into her. "Still okay," he choked out in between a series of groans.

"Yeah," she barely got the word out and let her lips linger near his shoulder.

He stopped for a moment, sitting himself back and pulling her to him so they were both sitting upright, face to face. She was able to control herself, looking him directly in his mesmerizing, gold eyes.

"I love you," he told her, removing one hand from around her waist and placing it to her face and lips.

Esme kissed his thumb and cuddled her hand to his face, before he pulled her as tightly as possible to his body and kissed her, eventually pulling her on top of him. His hands traveling to all parts of her body, and from his position beneath her, he found himself able to to truly admire every curve of her body in ways that was unable to before tonight. Esme found herself not knowing what to do from the position he had pulled her to, though the change in angle as he lifted himself into her was overly effective.

Carlise looked up at her, placing both hands on her hips, "We can go back to the way we were," he said, continuing to thrust upward. Esme clutched the tops of his shoulders and he noticed the pleasure filled look on her face.

"Just guide me," she said, "I'm not sure what to really... do."

"Move with me," he suggested, rocking her gently on top of him.

Esme had chills, feeling the slight shaking of his hands. She began to move her hips, creating a rhythm that made Carlisle's expression twist with pleasure. The feeling was mutual, and Esme tightened herself around him, suddenly feeling something she had never felt before. Her fingers dug into his arms, and only a second or two later, Carlisle let out a combination of sighs and grunts. He tried hard not to grab her too tightly.

A silence followed, and Carlisle let breaths go in and out of his mouth, before arranging them both back to the top of the bed, with the covers pulled over them.

Esme reflected on everything for the next few minutes, feeling Carlisle wrap an arm around her, cuddling up to her. He kissed her shoulder lightly a few times, before leaning halfway over her.

She knew he wanted her to face him, and so she did with smile.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, suddenly concerned at her lack of words.

She continued to smile, "Yes," she said, "More than alright. I'm just soaking it all in."

Carlisle studied her face, as he did before they had started, and she let herself laugh before running a hand through his hair, "I'm fine, Carlisle." She loved the way she could read his expressions and know exactly what was running through his mind.

"I love you, Esme," he told her, laying flat on the bed, though never taking his eyes off of her.

She placed a head on his chest, and laid comfortably on his body, "I love you, too."


End file.
